Überlebst du die Nacht?
by MoonPie5997
Summary: Ein verhängnisvolles Spiel und eine lange Nacht. Kannst du aus diesem Alptraum entkommen oder endest du als ein weiteres Opfer des Creepypasta-Waldes?
1. Kapitel 1

Überlebst du die Nacht?

(N)= dein Name

Kapitel 1

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl packte ich meinen Rucksack. Ich prüfte mehrere male, ob ich auch nichts vergessen hatte. Ich zählte noch einmal alles auf: Eine Taschenlampe mit extra Batterien, eine Jacke falls es in der Nacht kalt wird, mein Handy, für den Notfall und mein kleines Taschenmesser für den richtigen Notfall. Ich glaub mehr werde ich nicht brauchen. _Eigentlich will ich das heute gar nicht tun…_dieser Gedanke ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Claire hatte diese Idee. Ihre Eltern besaßen eine kleine Hütte mitten im Wald und sie wollte unbedingt dass wir alle vorbei kommen um die Nacht dort durchzumachen. Was für ein schöner Vorschlag… Ich bin was so was angeht eigentlich kein Feigling, doch dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst. Wer weiß was für verrückte Leute in so einem Wald rumlaufen? Ich sollte mich beruhigen. Claire hatte noch einige andere aus unserer Schule eingeladen, dann wird es schon nicht so schlimm sein. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ging los. In ein paar Monaten werde ich 18, da werde ich doch keine Angst vor so einem Wald haben. Alles wird gut und vielleicht wird es gar nicht so schlimm. Ich glaubte mir selbst nicht.

Die Sonne ging unter und ich kam dem Wald immer näher. Noch habe ich die Möglichkeit einfach wieder zurück zu gehen. Doch plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Schnell drehte ich mich um. Es war John. Er war bei mir im Mathe Kurs. „Na (N), habe ich dich etwa erschreckt?" Ich kannte ihn schon lange und konnte diese Worte einfach nicht zurückhalten: „Jetzt wo ich dein Gesicht sehe packt mich schon die Angst." Ich lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, er wurde rot. Wir waren schon immer so zueinander und wir nahmen es mit Humor. Wir hörten einige Stimmen die immer näher kamen und konnten sie den Leuten zuordnen die gerade auf uns zu kamen. Dabei waren Kate, meine beste Freundin, Elisa und ihr Bruder Michael aus meinem Sport Kurs, David, James und Mary die eine Stufe über uns gingen, und Thomas, der ‚Klassenclown'. Wir machten uns auf den Weg tief in den Wald hinein. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde erreichten wir die kleine Hütte, es war sicher schon fast 22 Uhr. Claire öffnete uns die Tür und ließ uns hinein. Die Hütte war großer als sie aussah. In der Mitte standen ein runder großer Tisch, auf dem viele Flaschen alkoholhaltiger Getränke standen, und um ihn herum mehrere Hocker. In einer Ecke lagen mehrere Schlafsäcke aufeinander gestapelt und mehrere Kerzen brannten und erfüllten den Raum mit sanftem Licht. Am Anfang konnte ich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl einfach nicht loswerden, ich fühlte mich verkrampft und war mit den Gedanken immer woanders.

Wir redeten viel und spielten kleine Spiele. Irgendwann fingen wir an Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen. Ich mochte dieses Spiel nicht so gern, vielleicht lag es daran dass ich es bis jetzt nur einmal gespielt hatte und keine gute Erfahrung gemacht habe. Am Anfang war ich noch sehr verkrampft und schaute nur zu, doch als ich bemerkte das es gar nicht so schlimm war, entschied ich mich doch mitzumachen. Die Fragen und die Aufgaben waren sehr harmlos, doch nach und nach bemerkte ich, dass die andern irgendwie komisch wurden. Sie tranken viel aus den Flaschen die auf dem Tisch standen. Ich trank vorsichtshalber nichts, denn ich vermute, dass darin noch was anderes steckte als nur Alkohol.

Nun wendete sich Claire an mich: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Wahrheit" antwortete ich, wie die Male davor auch. „Komm schon! Du hast schon die ganze Zeit Wahrheit genommen. Wie wär's mit Pflicht?" Von den anderen wurde ich ebenfalls gedrängt, sie meinten, ich wäre eine Spaßbremse und sollte mal lockerer werden. Mir war nicht wohl dabei, dennoch antwortete ich: „Nun gut…Pflicht." Claire grinste merkwürdig. Es gefiel mir nicht. „Also, ich habe mir da was überlegt." Fing sie an. Ihr Atem roch widerlich und ihre Augen waren trüb. „Und zwar: deine Aufgabe ist es, die restliche Nacht in diesem Wald zu überstehen." Ich schaute sie schockiert an. „Was?" Doch Claire ignorierte mich. „Du darfst nur deine Taschenlampe mitnehmen." Tausende von Gedanken schossen mir gerade durch den Kopf. „Nein!" erwiderte ich. „Das ist verrückt!" „Du kannst nicht anders. Du hast Pflicht genommen!"

Ich diskutierte noch etwas mit ihr und den anderen, doch es brachte nichts. Genau so gut hätte ich mit Wänden reden können. Ich hatte also gar keine andere Wahl. Die andern feuerten mich nun an. „Komm schon (N)!" „Los!" „Die paar Stunden schaffst du!" Wie im Chor sangen sie meinen Namen.

„Nun gut." Ich nahm, ohne ihnen weiter in ihre Augen zu schauen, meine Jacke, die ich sofort anzog, meine Taschenlampe und die Batterien aus meinem Rucksack und machte mich auf den Weg zur Tür. Meine Hand lag auf der Türklinke, ich zögerte, doch schließlich drückte ich sie runter und verließ die Hütte. Ich machte die Taschenlampe an, prüfte ob die Batterien in meiner Jackentasche sind und machte mich auf dem Weg. Ich weiß nicht wohin, aber ich muss einen Platz finden, an dem ich die Nacht überstehe. Ich spazierte eine Weile, die Taschenlampe immer vor mir, sodass sie mir den Weg zeigte.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich fühlen sollte. Ich seufzte. Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten? Es war stockdunkel hier, die Bäume lagen eng aneinander und es dauert sicher noch lange bis die Sonne endlich aufging. Ich hörte ständig ein Knacken hinter mir, es machte mich nervös, wollte mich aber nicht umdrehen, es waren sicher die andern. Sie wollten doch nur dass ich mich erschrecke. Ich ging weiter und sah plötzlich etwas Weißes an einem Baum hängen. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich und sah einen Zettel, doch ich konnte noch nicht sehen was darauf stand. Nun stand ich genau davor. Auf dem kleinen weißen Zettel stand mit krakeliger Schrift geschrieben: _Dreh dich um._

Die andern haben sicher versucht mir Angst zu machen. Ich sollte einfach weitergehen. Doch irgendwie bin ich neugierig. Soll ich mich vielleicht doch umdrehen?

**Umdrehen: Kapitel 2**

**Nicht hingucken: Kapitel 3 **


	2. Kapitel 2 Umdrehen

**Kapitel 2 Umdrehen**

Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um und sah… nichts. Ich wusste, dass es einfach nur ein schlechter Witz von den anderen war. Sie sind mir sicher gefolgt. Irgendwo hier beobachten sie mich sicher, einfach um zu sehen wie ich vor Angst weine, doch so bin ich nicht. Ich habe sie durchschaut! Sie werden mir so schnell keine Angst machen. Entschlossen ging ich einen Schritt vor, schaute mich genau um und drehte mich wieder in die Richtung in die ich eigentlich gehen wollte. Doch in dem Moment als ich mich wieder umdrehte, stand ein großes, dünnes Etwas vor mir. Ich erschrak, konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich starrte nur auf das Ding was vor mir stand. Ich beleuchtete es mit meiner Taschenlampe und sah es nun genauer. Es hatte kein Gesicht! Sein Kopf und seine Hände waren schneeweiß und es hatte nicht proportional lange Arme und Beine! Es trug einen Anzug und merkwürdige Tentakel kamen aus seinem Rücken. Es hatte keine Augen, dennoch fühlte ich mich von ihm angestarrt. Was war das? Ist das vielleicht alles nur ein Traum? Wie kann so etwas existieren? Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Vielleicht komm ich hier noch lebend raus. Ich weiß, wie ich mich verteidigen kann, ich hoffe es klappt auch bei diesem Monster! Ich muss mich entscheiden bevor es zu spät ist. Soll ich fliehen oder mich in einem Kampf mit diesem Ding stellen?

**Fliehen: Kapitel 4**

**Kämpfen: Kapitel 6**


	3. Kapitel 3 Nicht hingucken

**Kapitel 3 Nicht hingucken**

Ich dreh mich nicht um, sondern gehe einfach weiter, nachher steht wieder John oder Claire hinter mir und wollen mich erschrecken. Nicht mit mir! Dennoch hatte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet und ständig hörte ich ein Knacken, als ob jemand auf einen Ast tritt, der auf dem Waldboden lag. Ich zuckte zusammen als ich ein merkwürdiges Lachen vernahm. Schnell drehte ich mich um und beleuchtete meine Umgebung. Es raschelte in einem Busch neben mir und ich schrie auf, als ein komischer Clown mir entgegensprang. Doch irgendwas war anderes, er war kein normaler Clown. Er hatte eine lange gekringelte Nase, struppiges schwarzes Haar, er trug schwarz-weiß gestreifte Kleidung und lächelte. Es war ein böses Lächeln. Ich konnte mich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. „Na?" er kam mir näher und ich ging einen Schritt zurück. „Du siehst aus als ob du Spaß magst! Ich kenn einen tollen Ort zum Spaß haben! Kommst du mit?" Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Was war das für ein komischer Junge? Und was meint er mit _einen tollen Ort zum Spaß haben_? Ich will nicht wissen wohin er mich bringen möchte. Andererseits habe ich Angst ihn zu verärgern…

**Ignorieren: Kapitel 5**

**Folgen: Kapitel 7**


	4. Kapitel 4 Fliehen

**Kapitel 4 Fliehen**

Ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte. Ich wusste ich hätte keine Chance gegen dieses Monster. Es hätte mich im Kampf locker besiegt. Nur kurz blickte ich zurück und sah dass es mir nachsah und dann verschwand. Ich muss hier raus! Bitte lass es mich abgehängt haben! Voller Panik rannte ich weiter ohne auch nur einmal anzuhalten, doch ich fand keinen Weg hier raus. Ich sah einen großen Baumstamm und bemerkte dass er von innen hohl war. Ein relativ großer Riss darin ermöglichte es mir mich in dem hohlen Baumstamm zu verstecken. Schnell kletterte ich hinein und machte die Taschenlampe aus, kauerte mich zusammen und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu bleiben. Mein Herzschlag wurde immer lauter und ich musste mich beruhigen, es könnte mich verraten. Ich atmete leise und ruhig durch und beschloss noch etwas hier zu bleiben.

Nach einigen Minuten schaute ich vorsichtig durch den Riss, aus dem ich mich hier hinein quetschte, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich in Sicherheit war. Ich richtete mich leicht auf und gerade wollte ich meinen Kopf hinaus stecken, als ich plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch wahrnahm. Es schien genau über mir zu sein. Nein! Irgendetwas stand genau neben mir! Es war als klopfte und strich jemand mit etwas über die Rinde des Baumes, mit irgendetwas hartem, vielleicht sogar scharfen! Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen wer oder was gerade an diesem Baum stand. Vorsichtig schaute ich durch den Riss.

Ich erkannte Beine, welche die gerade vor mir standen! Plötzlich bewegten sie sich und ein Gesicht kam mir entgegen und schaute mich durch den Riss an. Ich schrie auf. Es war nicht normal! Es war weiß wie Schnee und hatte abgebrannte Augenlieder. Außerdem waren die Wangen eingeritzt, es sah aus wie ein riesiges merkwürdiges Grinsen. „Hab dich!" sagte diese Gestalt und zog mich aus meinem Versteck. Es warf mich zu Boden, bedrohte mich mit seinem Messer in der Hand (womit der wahrscheinlich gegen den Baum klopfte) und wies auf seinen blutverschmierten Hoodie hin. Ich muss hier so schnell weg wie ich nur kann! Sofort richtete ich mich auf und rannte. Ich bekam kaum Luft, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich hörte wie dieser komische Junge immer näher kam. Ich will nicht sterben! Ich schmiss mich in einen kleinen Abgrund und rannte sofort weiter.

Ich glaube ich hatte mir mein Handgelenk verstaucht als ich aufkam. Es schmerzte, doch ich musste weiter. Nach einer Zeit drehte ich mich um. Ich glaube er war weg. Ich schaute mich jedoch nochmal genau um. Ich hatte meine Taschenlampe in der Hand ohne zu bemerken wann ich sie wieder eingeschaltet hatte. Vorsichtig beleuchtete ich alles um mich herum. Vielleicht war es dumm, da dieser kranke Junge immer noch hinter mir sein könnte, doch ich musste mich einfach umschauen. Ich sah, dass etwas weiter entfernt ein Anwesen auf einem kleinen Berg stand. Vielleicht wäre ich da sicher? Ich könnte mich dort verstecken bis es endlich hell wird. Oder soll ich mir lieber ein anders Versteck suchen?

**In das Anwesen gehen: Kapitel 8 **

**Weitergehen: Kapitel 10**


	5. Kapitel 5 Ignorieren

**Kapitel 5 Ignorieren**

Ich traute dem komischen Typen nicht und ging einfach an ihm vorbei ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Plötzlich merkte ich wie mich eine starke Hand am Arm packte und mich gegen einen Baum drückte. „Willst du keinen Spaß?" fragte der Clown und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich versuchte mich von seinem Griff zu befreien, doch es gelang mir nicht, er war zu stark. Mit einer Hand presste er mich nun stärker gegen den Baum, mit der andern zog er nach und nach große Nägel aus seiner Hose und nagelte die Enden meiner Kleidung an den Baum, sodass er mich loslassen, ich jedoch nicht fliehen konnte. Egal wie sehr ich mich bemühte mich zu befreien, es geling mir nicht. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und bewunderte sein Werk. „Es ist wirklich schade dass du nicht mitkommen wolltest, jetzt müssen wir auf eine andere Weise Spaß haben!" Plötzlich zog dieses Ding ein Messer heraus, Ich spürte wie die Angst meinen ganzen Körper erfüllte und ich konnte einfach nichts dagegen machen. Es näherte sich mir nun wieder, und fing an „_Pop goes the Weasel" _zu singen. Er sang es lange und es machte mich nach und nach wahnsinnig. Er tanzte sogar noch vergnügt dazu und lächelte. Dann blieb er vor mir stehen und ich sah wie er das Messer nun entschlossen hochhob. Mir wurde bewusst, dass mein Leben nun vorbei war…

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	6. Kapitel 6 Kämpfen

**Kapitel 6: Kämpfen**

Ich stellte mich dem Ding und ballte meine Fäuste. Mit aller Kraft schlug ich auf seinem Bauch, doch plötzlich hielt mich eine seiner merkwürdigen Tentakel am Handgelenk fest. Verdammt, es war stark! Ein anderer umschlang eines meiner Beine und zog es weg. Ich fiel zu Boden und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Irgendetwas hielt mich fest und ein merkwürdiges Schrillen verschwand nicht aus meinem Kopf. Es wurde immer lauter und es schmerzte. Es kam immer näher und hielt nun meine beiden Arme und Beine fest. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so schwach und meine Augen fielen mir zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Kopf würde gleich explodieren. Ich wurde wahnsinnig! Dieses Schrillen, es ging nicht weg und wurde immer lauter je näher dieses Ding mir kam. Was war das? War es ein Geist? Ein Monster? Warum mache ich mir darüber noch Gedanken? Ich fühlte mich schwach und hilflos. Das war wohl nun mein Ende. Ich wusste ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen. Ich werde vieles vermissen. Ich spürte wie das Leben immer mehr aus mir wich. Die kalte Hand dieses Dings berührte mein Gesicht und ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren. Es war wohl nun vorbei…

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	7. Kapitel 7 Folgen

**Kapitel 7 Folgen**

Ich muss wohl wahnsinnig sein, dass ich diesem Freak folge, aber ich wollte ihn nicht aufregen. Man sollte sich nie von dem Äußeren beeinflussen, vielleicht wollte er mir ja nichts Böses. Dieser Gedanke war ziemlich naiv wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke. Welcher normale Mensch würde sonst hier rumlaufen und darauf warten dass jemand vorbeikommt um ihn an einen ‚schönen Ort' mitzunehmen? Ich bin erst seit einer Stunde hier, habe aber das Gefühl ich wäre ich hier seit Tagen gefangen. Ich folgte ihm lange, immer wieder schaute er zu mir, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich auch hinter ihm war. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen wir an, er brachte mich auf einen verlassenen Jahrmarkt. Ich habe gehört dass in diesem Wald einmal ein Jahrmarkt stattfand, jedoch, seien seit dem viele Kinder verschwunden. Alles war verrostet und überwuchert von Unkraut. Es war so unheimlich hier und ein merkwürdiger Nebel lag tief über mir.

„Ich bin sicher hier werden wir ganz viel Spaß haben!" Ich nickte skeptisch, ich wollte ihn einfach nur nicht verärgern. Er zeigte mir alles und erzählte mir wie viel Spaß er immer mit den andern Kindern hatte. Jedes mal bekam ich Gänsehaut als er die Namen der Kinder nannte, denn es waren die Namen jener, die hier her kamen und bis heute verschwunden waren. Diese Kinder mussten diesem Clown gefolgt sein und er hat sie dann... Ich muss hier weg! Der Clown unterbrach meine Gedanken. „So hab ein bisschen Spaß, ich mache gleich mit!" Er starrte auf ein Pferde-Karussell, erst wurde mir nicht klar warum, denn es war ein ganz normales Karussell, vielleicht bisschen kaputt und verdreckt aber sonst. Doch beim näheren Betrachten fiel mir auf, dass die Pferde mit Blut verschmiert waren! Ich entfernte ich mich erst leise von ihm und rannte daraufhin so schnell ich konnte. Gott sei Dank, verfolgte er mich nicht. Ich verließ den Vergnügungspark und war plötzlich auf einem Friedhof, um mich herum die dichten Bäume des Waldes die mich gefangen hielten. Ich habe auch gar kein Glück. Ich wollte doch nur wieder zur Hütte zurückkehren, ich glaube ich komme hier nie wieder raus. Ich ging etwas weiter und hatte mich mit meinem Schicksal abgefunden. Der Friedhof war riesig! Ich war verblüfft, ich wusste gar nicht dass der Wald so groß war.

Je weiter ich ging desto mehr fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Ich schaute mich um, meine Taschenlampe immer bei mir. Plötzlich hörte ich eine Stimme: „Du bist... hier...Ich bin gefangen... Und ich bin einsam... So einsam... Willst du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" Ich drehte mich um und sah wie aus dem Boden, aus einem Grab, eine halbverweste Leiche herauskam und mich mit leeren Augen anschaute. Ich schrie auf und fiel zurück. Was soll ich tun?

**In einem Kampf stellen: Kapitel 9**

**Weglaufen: Kapitel 11**


	8. Kapitel 8 In das Anwesen gehen

**Kapitel 8 In das Anwesen gehen**

Vorsichtig legte ich meine (nicht verstauchte) Hand auf die Türklinke und drückte sie runter. Die Tür war offen. Langsam machte ich sie auf und schien direkt mit meiner Taschenlampe hinein. Zum Glück erwartete mich hier keine Überraschung. Ich betrat den langen Flur und sah viele Türen die rechts und links entlang offen standen. Alles war blutverschmiert und verwüstet. Ich ging in eines der Zimmer, darin standen zwei Hochbette für je zwei Personen, ein Schrank und ein kleiner Tisch, doch alles war von Staub, Dreck und Blut überzogen. Langsam erkannte ich was das hier für ein Anwesen war. Es war eine Jugendherberge! Aber was ist hier passiert? Ich erschrak als ich mir nun die Wände genau ansah. Es wurde auf ihnen mit Blut gemalt. Es war immer das gleiche Motiv ‚:) ' und davon gab es über hunderte. In groß, in klein, doch alle waren mit derselben Flüssigkeit gemalt worden. Mit Blut… Außerdem stand an der einen Wand groß geschrieben: _Freu dich nicht zu sehr auf morgen, denn es wird kein Morgen geben_. Ich hörte plötzlich Schritte nicht weit von hier. Verdammt, ich war nicht allein. Ich schaute vorsichtig in den Gang. Am Eingang stand, mit dem Rücken zu mir, ein Junge, etwa 16 Jahre alt. Er sah völlig normal aus, er hatte schwarzes zerzaustes Haar, trug einen dunkelblauen Mantel und ein Zeichenblock in der Hand. Doch plötzlich drehte er sich um. Ich zog meinen Kopf wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Er trug eine weiße Maske auf der ein Lächeln drauf gemalt wurde. Wieder mit Blut! Ich hoffe er hat mich nicht gesehen, doch ich hörte wie er näher kam. Schnell schaute ich mich um. Wo könnte ich mich verstecken? Ich könnte in den Schrank! Oder unter das eine Bett, die Lacken hängen tief, vielleicht sieht er mich nicht! Er ist fast da, schnell wo soll ich mich verstecken?

**Bett: Kapitel 12**

**Schrank: Kapitel 14 **


	9. Kapitel 9 In einem Kampf stellen

**Kapitel 9 In einem Kampf stellen**

Ich nahm mir einen langen und schweren Ast, der auf dem Boden lag und versuchte, diese merkwürdige Kreatur zu treffen. Einmal traf ich seine Schulter, es schrie auf und riss mir daraufhin den Ast aus der Hand und warf ihn, nicht weit, weg. Gleichzeitig zog er mich auf den harten Waldboden und versuchte mich in sein Grab mitzuziehen. Verdammt! Mein Herz raste. Ich muss schnell sein. Ich bemerkte eine Glasscherbe, die neben mir auf dem Boden lag und schnell nahm ich sie in die Hand und schnitt dem Ding in den Arm. Es ließ mich los, ich sprang auf und nahm mir wieder den Ast und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft auf seinen Schädel. Das Ding lag nun regungslos vor mir. Vorsichtig berührte ich es von weitem mit dem Ast um mir sicher zu sein, das er mich nicht mehr angreifen würde. Ich ließ den Ast fallen und lief darauf schnell weg, weiter in die Tiefen des Waldes, aber irgendwas war komisch. Auf dem Weg bemerkte ich dass es immer weniger Bäume um mich herum gab. Habe ich einen Weg hier raus gefunden? Mein Herz schlug schneller, diesmal vor Freude. Ich rannte weiter, immer weiter, doch mein Hoffnungsschimmer erlosch als ich mich in einer merkwürdigen verlassenen Stadt wiederfand. Plötzlich hörte ich eine merkwürdige Musik in meinem Kopf. Ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, was war das? Es wurde plötzlich immer lauter. Ich hielt mir die Hände an den Kopf und fiel auf die Knie, meine Taschenlampe fiel zu Boden und beleuchtete ein kleines kaputtes Schild, auf dem stand: _Willkommen in Lavandia Town_.

Was? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört! Wo bin ich hier? Diese Musik wurde immer lauter, plötzlich stand ich auf, ohne wirklich Kontrolle darüber zu haben und ging einfach los, ich wusste jedoch nicht wohin. Ich schloss meine Augen. Was tue ich da? Es erschien mir alles wie ein Traum, ja das muss es sein, ein Traum! Langsam lief ich an den verlassenen Häusern vorbei, es schien als wäre ich von allen meinen Sorgen befreit. Ich ging weiter immer weiter, bis ich plötzlich jemanden rufen hörte: „Pass auf!" Ich öffnete meine Augen und fand mich vor dem Abgrund einer Klippe wieder. Ich wäre fast hineingesprungen! Warum? Diese Musik hallte weiter in meinem Kopf. Ich wurde von hinten von zwei kräftigen Armen gepackt und sie zogen mich in Sicherheit. Verwirrt schaute ich nun meinen Retter an und erschrak, er hatte keine Augen! Er trug eine blaue Maske über sein Gesicht und hielt mich immer noch fest. „Geht es dir gut?" Ich nickte und nun ließ er mich los.

„Du musst hier aufpassen, in dieser Stadt werden Menschen zum Selbstmord getrieben!" Was? Ich war geschockt. Wie konnte es so einen Ort nur geben? Egal, ich will nur hier weg und zwar schnell! „Wenn du willst kann ich dir eine Unterkunft für die Nacht anbieten." Ich schaute ihn verblüfft an, doch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich hinter ihm her. Ich will ihm nicht folgen! Ich will hier weg! Ich konnte mich aus seinem Griff nicht befreien. Als wir an einem kleinen Haus ankamen, blieb er stehen und schaute mich an. „Wir sind da!" hörte ich ihn sagen. Seine Stimme war komisch, sie hatte einen gruseligen Unterton der mir nicht gefiel. Er kramte in der Tasche seines schwarzen Hoodie herum und zog eine kleine Spritze heraus. Ehe ich etwas sagen konnte spritzte er sie mir in den Arm und nach Sekunden wurde ich ohnmächtig. Alles vor meinen Augen war verschwommen und ich konnte nicht klar denken. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich ohnmächtig war, doch als ich aufwachte fand ich mich auf einem Tisch gefesselt wieder! Meine Hand-und Fußgelenke waren mit dicken ledernen Bändern gefesselt und ich schaute mich panisch um. Ich war in einem komischen, kleinen Raum, der mich stark an einen Operationssaal erinnerte. Die einzige Tür des Raumes öffnete sich und der Junge mit der blauen Maske kam herein. „Du bist schon wach? Dann ist das ganze ja noch lustiger! Ich muss nur einige Dinge vorbereiten. Ich beeile mich, denn ich habe sehr großen Hunger! Vor allem auf Nieren!" Er verließ wieder den Raum. Ich muss hier schnell raus! Ich spürte wie das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper schoss und mein Herz nicht aufhörte zu rasen. Ich musste mich beruhigen um klar denken zu können.

Ich bemerkte dass mein rechtes Handgelenk nicht ganz so eng festgebunden wurde und schnell und mit etwas Mühe konnte ich es befreien. Jedoch wusste ich nicht wie ich meine andere Hand losbekommen konnte, geschweige denn meine Füße. Vor mir stand ein kleiner Tisch. Ich sah ein Skalpell in meiner Reichweite, damit könnte ich die Fessel durchschneiden. Oder sollte ich mir mit der Creme, die daneben stand die Gelenke einschmieren um mich so leichter zu befreien?

**Skalpell: Kapitel 13 **

**Creme: Kapitel 15 **


	10. Kapitel 10 Weitergehen

**Kapitel 10 Weitergehen**

Ich schaute dem Anwesen nach. Vielleicht war es besser so. Ich lief weiter, doch das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden verschwand einfach nicht. Mehrere Male drehte ich mich um, doch alles war ‚normal'. Das Licht meiner Taschenlampe wurde immer schwächer. Ich suchte in meiner Jackentasche nach Batterien, doch sie waren weg! Verflucht… Ich dachte zurück, sie mussten mir rausgefallen sein als dieser kranke Junge mich auf dem Boden warf. Mein Handgelenk fing wieder an wehzutun und ich war müde vom vielem Laufen. Ich setzte mich kurz an einem Baum um mich nur kurz auszuruhen. Plötzlich erlosch das Licht meiner Taschenlampe. Es war stockdunkel und ich konnte kaum meine Hand vor Augen sehen. Ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Genau wie vorhin als John hinter mir stand, doch der Druck war viel fester und ich wurde zu Boden geworfen. Ich schrie auf, konnte jedoch nichts sehen. Ich merkte nur wie jemand mich gegen den feuchten Waldboden presste. Nun erkannte ich ihn! Es war der Junge der mich aus meinem Versteck rausgezogen hatte. Seine kalten Augen starrten mich an und sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm leicht übers Gesicht. Er zog plötzlich sein Messer aus seinem Hoodie und grinste hässlich. „Geh wieder schlafen…"

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	11. Kapitel 11 Weglaufen

**Kapitel 11 Weglaufen**

Ich rannte weg, kam jedoch nicht weit. Ich fiel auf den harten Boden, etwas hatte ich mich an meinem Bein gefasst. Es war dieser Zombie, oder was auch immer das war. Es war mir hinterher gekrochen, es war schnell! Verdammt ich konnte mich aus seinem Griff nicht befreien. Ich trat gegen sein Gesicht, war jedoch nicht stark genug. Ich hob schnell einen großen Stein auf dem Boden neben mir auf und bewarf es. Es ließ mich los, doch ich war nicht schnell genug, wieder packte es mich, diesmal mit beiden Händen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit noch zu entkommen. Es zog mich näher zu sich. Ich sah jedes Detail seines hässlichen, verwesten Gesichts, es war ganz nah und sein Atem war ekelerregend. Er atmete laut. „Endlich frisches Fleisch!"

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	12. Kapitel 12 Bett

**Kapitel 12 Bett**

Schnell rannte ich auf das Bett zu warf mich auf dem Boden genau unter das Bett. Das Lacken zog ich vor mich und ich hielt die Luft an. Ich prüfte ob man mich auch wirklich nicht sehen konnte und betete dass er mich nicht finden würde. Mein Handgelenk schmerzte so sehr, doch ich musste durchhalten! Ich hörte wie er an das Zimmer vorbei ging, dennoch blieb ich hier liegen. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ich hatte Glück, er hatte mich wohl davor nicht gesehen. Doch plötzlich hörte ich wie er in das Zimmer kam. Nein! Ich dachte ich könnte hier doch noch lebend raus! Ich muss ruhig bleiben. Ich hörte wie er die Türen des Schranks heftig auf, dann wieder zuschlug. Seine Schritte wurden lauter und ich fühlte, dass er nur einige Zentimeter vor mir stand. Bitte fass das Lacken nicht an! Und wieder hatte ich Glück. Er verließ das Zimmer. Ich hörte nur wie er irgendwelche Treppen nach oben stieg und sich dann in irgendeinem anderen Zimmer zurückzog. Ich schloss wieder beruhigt meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete bemerkte ich, dass es hell war. Ich bin wohl eingenickt. Vorsichtig vergewisserte ich mich, dass niemand im Zimmer war und trat aus meinem Versteck. Langsam schaute ich in den langen Gang. Er war leer. Ich ging schnell auf die Eingangstür zu und rannte raus. Wie schön die Sonne zu sehen! Ich rannte einfach irgendwohin, Hauptsache weit weg von diesen komischen Kreaturen. Plötzlich hörte ich Autos. Hier muss in der Nähe eine Straße sein! Ich bin gerettet! Ich folgte dem Geräusch von fahrenden Autos und kam endlich an einer Straße an. Ich weinte vor Erleichterung. Endlich war dieser Alptraum vorbei! Ich wusste von hier aus, wie ich zurückkomme und rannte so schnell ich konnte. Nach einigen Minuten kam ich in die Straße in der ich wohne. Mein Handgelenk war angeschwollen, doch ich wollte erst nach Hause, bevor ich mich darum kümmere. Ich lief in mein Zimmer, meine Eltern waren nicht da und ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett. Ich wusste ab den heutigen Tag werde ich nie wieder Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen.

**Glückwunsch du hast überlebt!**


	13. Kapitel 13 Skalpell

**Kapitel 13 Skalpell**

Ich nahm mir das Skalpell und schnitt erst die Fesseln an meiner Hand durch und dann die an meinen Füßen, doch das Skalpell war schärfer als ich dachte und ich schnitt mir tief in meinen Unterschenkel. Ich konnte einen Schrei vor Schmerz nicht unterdrücken. Eine große tiefe Wunde erstreckte sich von meinem Fußgelenk, hinauf bis zu meinem Knie. Ich spürte wie mein warmes Blut an meinem Fuß entlang floss und dann auf den steinernen Boden tropfte. Ich musste den Schmerz ignorieren und rannte auf die Tür zu. Ich humpelte eher, durch die Verletzung konnte ich nicht laufen. Ich dachte nicht mehr nach, sondern öffnete die Tür. Zum Glück war dieses Haus klein und ich fand den Weg hier raus schnell. Ich drückte mit meiner Hand gegen die Wunde, die nicht aufhörte zu bluten. Ich habe wohl zusätzlich eine empfindliche Ader getroffen! Mir wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Es war noch dunkel und ich hatte meine Taschenlampe nicht dabei. Ich war nicht weit gekommen, ich lehnte mich gegen einen Baum und fiel auf die Knie. Ich atmete schwer und wusste, ich würde hier nicht mehr lebend heraus kommen. Ich legte mich unbewusst auf den kühlen Waldboden. Ich wurde immer schwächer und kam den Tod immer näher. Das Blut floss weiter aus meiner Wunde und färbte die schon rötlichen Blätter nun Blutrot. Ich bemerkte, das etwas neben mir stand, doch ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft wegzulaufen. Ich schaute auf. Es war der Junge mit der blauen Maske, mit dem Skalpell in der Hand mit dem ich mich umgebracht hatte…

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	14. Kapitel 14 Schrank

**Kapitel 14 Schrank**

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Schranktür und quetschte mich hinein. Als ich die Schranktür schloss bemerkte ich wie er gerade in das Zimmer ging. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Er schaute sich kurz um, verließ ihn jedoch wieder. Ich beruhigte mich und fragte mich selbst wie lange ich hier noch bleiben würde. Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht jetzt schnell rausspringen, und zum Ausgang rennen sollte. Doch ständig hörte ich seine Schritte ganz in meiner Nähe. Ich schloss für eine Zeit meine Augen, doch die Zeit wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Ich hörte wieder seine Schritte, diesmal kam er wieder in das Zimmer hinein. Er kam immer näher auf den Schrank zu und ich zuckte zusammen. Plötzlich öffnete er ihn und ich wusste, dass es nun vorbei war. „Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er durch seine Maske. „Ich hatte eigentlich dafür gesorgt dass keiner hier überlebt hat." Ich sprang aus dem Schrank, doch er war schnell und packte mich an mein verletztes Handgelenk. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerz und fiel auf die Knie. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch er drückte mich runter. Er schaute auf mich herab und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sah dass er aus seinem Zeichenblock ein Messer herauszog. Ich fühlte mich wie vor einem Gericht und die ganzen ‚:)' waren die Zeugen meines Todes.

**Versuch's nochmal!**


	15. Kapitel 15 Creme

**Kapitel 15 Creme**

Ich schnappte mir die Creme, zum Glück lag der Deckel nur drauf und ich konnte meine Hand problemlos in das Glas stecken und mir eine großzügige Menge herausnehmen und sie auf meine Gelenke verteilen. Es klappte! Es kostete mich nur etwas Kraft, doch ich konnte mich nun befreien, doch wo lang jetzt? Er könnte in jeder Sekunde wieder kommen und mich sofort umbringen, doch das war mir jetzt egal, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit hier raus zu kommen und diese musste ich nutzen. Ich rannte auf die Tür zu, das Haus war zum Glück nicht groß und ich fand den Ausgang aus diesem Alptraum. Die Tür die mich nach draußen führte war nur einige Meter von mir entfernt. Doch in dem Moment, als ich die Tür öffnete, stand er vor mir. Er packte mich an mein Handgelenk, welches ich mit der Creme eingeschmiert hatte. Jedoch konnte ich mich befreien da er mein Handgelenk nicht wirklich festhalten konnte. Die Creme hatte mir also zwei Mal das Leben gerettet, aber ich darf mich jedoch nicht zu früh freuen, noch bin ich nicht in Sicherheit. Ich konnte an ihm vorbeirennen, da er noch einen kurzen Moment dastand und sich wunderte was er da plötzlich an seiner Hand hatte. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und rannte so schnell ich konnte los. Ich hatte einen großen Vorsprung erlangen können und hatte das Gefühl, er hatte aufgegeben mich weiter zu verfolgen, dennoch, ich musste vorsichtig sein. Doch ich war zuversichtlich, denn er war nicht so schnell wie ich und ich konnte ihn abhängen. Ich rannte dennoch ein Stück weiter, musste jedoch eine kurze Pause machen, da meine Beine wehtaten. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Baum und merkte gar nicht dass ich eingeschlafen war. Ich spürte plötzlich eine Hand an meiner Schulter. Ich drehte mich um, ich hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit ihm! Es war John! Ich sprang auf und fiel ihm in die Arme, ich war so erleichtert. Mir fiel auf das es nun hell geworden war und die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht (N)… Und wir wollten uns entschuldigen, das war dumm von uns. Bitte sei nicht böse auf uns…" Ich vergas was geschehen war, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Lass uns einfach nur hier raus…"

**Glückwunsch!** **Du hast überlebt**!


End file.
